


[Podfic of] Head Case / written by morrezela

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: cakehole_club, M/M, Past Brainwashing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's husband thinks that he is Sam's brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Head Case / written by morrezela

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niania/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Head Case](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708700) by [morrezela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/o4z84t3o4fc8d8u301odtus8ug1ko9m4.mp3) | 8.5 MB | 00:09:41  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/0xvuuyaeji72rj497buw0ktvaa93741g.m4b) | 4.9 MB | 00:09:41  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/head-case).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
